


I will endure all things for the sake of all humanity

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death Threats, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Medical, Other, Self-Harm, Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: During times of hardship, humanity must find ways to overcome, and push forward. In this case, humanity was forced inside the Ghost shield, forever in fear, of the one ghost, who they once saw as a savior. Now they must find new ways of defending themselves against this monster.





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. I very grateful. Posting a story here, is a lot different from how you post a story on fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for any mistakes in my story.

         I stared at the sheet of paper, that was place on the desk in front of me, with concealed confusion, and hatred, before reluctantly looking up at the man, who interrupted my class. My eyes narrow as he lean forward, reaching for his mug, without taking his cold blue eyes on me. I watched in silence, as he brought the rim of mug, to his lips, and take a long sip of his tea, before sighing. 

        " Miss Fenton, I understand if this...,"he paused,"... Everything," he quickly corrected himself," Is to hard to understand. I mean no child should be asked to do such a thing, and-,"

        " Then way ask me to, in the first place," I interrupted, growing, tired, and annoyed with his little game. I placed my hand on my chest, as I lean forward, glaring at the man," I thought Miss Gray told you to leave me alone," I asked.

        He cleared his throat, before placing his tea on the table," Miss Gray...is not my boss, nor does she have any say in this contract between us," 

        " You mean, me, and the...," I told a moment to search for the right words,"...Wannabe ghost hunters,"

        He chuckled, as he shook his head," No,"

       I gave him a confused look, before leaning back in my chair, waiting for him to continue," Then...who," 

      " You see, Miss Fenton. Miss Gray will not be here forever to protected us from ghosts, as well as the fact that. We don't know how long the Ghost Shield will hold up if _he_ were to attack again," he looked down at my arm, as I quickly cover up the wound, looking down at the ground," I am working for an organization, who's number one goal is to protected mankind from the threat of Ghosts. Seeing as which you came from a family of ghost hunters, I was hoping you would join us, in the fight,"

       My narrowed my eyes, " I-I can't. I understand why you need...no...want me to join you, but sadly I don't want to. Ghost hunting was something that I once wanted to do, but now, because of it I lost everyone I cared about," I stood up from the chair," Thank you for your...time. I better be going now,-,"

       " That demon, is the one who kill your family, Miss Fenton," I pause at the tone of his voice, before back at him at him," You are the only survivor of your family. I understand how hard it is, to lose your loved ones, but you can't tell me you don't hate that monster for what his done to your family...to you,"

       I looked away," If...if I sign this contract, what is it that you would have me do," I asked, looking down at the contract, and back at him.

       He smiled," I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to obey my orders. If I could I wound, were friends after all," He place his hands on his chest, as his smile grew, causing my to shiver, in discomfort and disgust, before rolling my eyes," So in a way, I'm signing my soul over to this _unknown_ organization, without any knowledge of what I'm getting myself into,"

       He laughed, as he pick up his tea," My dear, I am no Devil, Miss Fenton," 

       " Really...that funny. You sure have the silver tongue of one," 

       " Alright," he held one hand up," I understand. I can't force you to sign this, but I want you to be aware of something. If you are to sign this contract, you will be given the ability to protected the people you love, and looking over your blood test results. I know there is a lot more to you, that others don't know about," 

       My eyes widen in fear, and confusion as I gasp," W-what do you mean," 

       He smiled, as he stood up from his chair," I think you know, what I mean," he gesture towards the sheet of paper.

* * *

 

        I sigh, before reaching down, and lifted up my skirts up, as I descended down the short flight of steps. Reaching into my bag, and pull out the keys, as I reached my front door, unlocking it. I ran my fingers through my hair, as I walked inside, closing the door behind me. I allow my bag to fall onto the floor, with a small thud, before walking down the hallway, and into the kitchen. So far, to my relief, I haven’t ran into anyone yet. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. My mind won’t allow it.

       I pick up one of the apple from the bowl, and tossed it into the air a couple time, before rubbing it against my shirt, as I walked over to the fridge, opening it. I pulled out, the bottle of orange juice,before sitting down on the countertop.

       “ I didn’t hear you came in,” 

       I jumped, before spinning around, to see the Red Huntress, standing in the doorway, with her arms crossed.“ Oh...hey Valerie ...I’m sorry. I just...had a lot on my mind. You know, tests, projects, homework,” I gave her a nervous smile, before turning back around, placing the uneaten apple, on the countertop.

      “ What happened at school,”

      “ What..,” I look over my shoulder at her.

      “ Your school called me today, while I was in the lab,”

      “ Oh...um…I," tears started to form in my eyes," I-I'm sorry Valerie," 

       Valerie step back, completely taken back, eyes widen in shock and fear. She shook her head in disbelief," Mr. Chamberlain...he...he made you sign the contract, didn't he," her voice dangerously low, and threatening. I looked away, ashamed," It's my fault...I-I didn't know what to do. I tried...I really did, but he wouldn't stop,"

       Valerie balled her hands into fists, as she shook her head once more," No...it's not. Mr. Chamberlain had no right to forced you to sign the contracted," Valerie started, as she walked towards me, before kneeling down," So please...don't cry. We can fix this, before anything bad happens,"

      I nodded, " Thank you, Valerie,"

      " Your welcome,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason why I used a lot of I's is because I can't think of a good name for my OC. I do have a couple, but I'm not sure which one to use. 
> 
> Lilith, Esther, or Daniella.
> 
> If anyone has a Idea for her name, please let me know, because I don't want to keep saying I.


	2. Extraction

Mr. Chamberlain leans back in his chair, with his cup of tea in his hands, as he glanced out the window. He closed his eyes, before bringing the cup to his lips, and talking a long slip, feeling the warm liquid relaxing his tense muscles.

 

He smirked. Everything was going according to plan. All they needed to do need, was to get everything ready for their beloved Miss Fenton. He couldn't believe the key to their salvation, was right under his nose, or shall he say Miss Gray's.

 

She is a fine candidate. Everything from her beautiful, breath-taking, bright purple eyes, and fair skin, to her blood it's self. He must admit, he was shocked when he received her blood results. People like her, only are born, once in a lifetime, and he wasn't going to lose this opportunity. 

 

Of course, there were still obstacles in their way towards success. One of them being Phantom, but soon he will be no more.

  
He sat up in his chair, move around the paper, until he reached a manila folder, before picking it up, stared at the image paperclip to the front. He simply couldn't wait, he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do her.

 

He lifted up his tea, and took another slip, to calm his nerves.

  
Suddenly, a loud bang brought him out of his fantasies, he sighed as he lowers the folder, and stared at the blood-thirsty varmint. He quickly tossed the folder to the side, before sitting up in his chair.

  
" Well, if it isn't our beloved Red Huntress," he smiled, as he gently places his tea down on the table," I must admit. I didn't know you were back, I'm glad,"

 

" Cut the bullshit," she yelled, as she slams the door, causing numerous of his certificate, and degrees to shake forcefully, he simply sighs," You had no right, forcing a child to sign her life away, just for your sick dream. You should be lock away, in deepest, darkest cell, and rot. Slowly, and painfully,"

 

Mr. Chamberlain lean back in his chair, as he sighs," Came now, Miss Gray. Let's be civilized, here. There no need to raise your voice, or bare your teeth like a rabid dog. Everything I do is to serve mankind. Do you really believe that Ghost Shield of your will protect us from that ghost forever," he asked

 

Valerie frown as she shook her head, while lifting up her hand, and pointed at him," No, no...no. Don't use the thing that been protection your sorry ass, for the past ten years, as an excuse. The only way you get her to sign the contract, was as if you blackmailed her. Just like you did to me. She's a child. She shouldn't have to worried about things like this,"

 

"Valerie, Valerie. Please calm yourself. We all have to make sacrifices, and we will. For the such of the whole. I made them. You made them, but you have to understand. We're running out of time,"

  
" The Ghost Shield is nigh-impenetrable. Phantom hasn't been able to-,"

 

Mr. Chamberlain held up his hand," Are you sure able that, my dear," he interrupted as he looked out the window," Ghost ain't simply creatures. They are always evolving. Don't you think it's time we do the same,"

 

" I do. I just disagree with sending children to the battlefield, for someone else's dirty work," she glared at him, as she crossed her arms.

 

He rolled his eyes," Enough with this nonsense. She's not a child, she's twelve years old, and enough to understand,"

 

Valerie throws her hands up," I stand to hear more of your sick logic. I giving you an hour to free her from the contract. I swear, if your-,"

 

Mr. Chamberlain calmly cleared his throat, " I'm afraid, it's out of my hands now,"

 

" What," she yelled.

 

" Forgive me, I thought you were aware of how we process our contract, but I will take a moment to explain it to you,"

 

Valerie glared at him, as she crossed her arms once, waiting for him to continue.

 

He smirked," Well, think of the contract, as a blood oath. You can enter the organization, but leaving it, is a whole different story,"

 

Valerie shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

  
" After he or she has signed it. It brought in, then approved, and then we reached our final step, which is my favorite,"

 

"And...what will that be,"

 

" Extraction of said subject," he picks up his tea, clearly satisfied with Valerie's horrified expression,"

 

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, he sat his tea down, and picked up his phone, as he held up a finger towards Valerie," Excuse me," he whispered, as he stood up, before walking towards the window, bringing the phone to his ear," Hello," there was a short pause," That's simply wonderful," his voice full of glee, and excitement," I wasn't expecting you to be that fast," he glanced at Valerie," Marvelous job. Of course, we'll go over the details. Goodbye now," he lowered the phone, as he turns back around, to fully face her, well putting his phone in his pocket.

 

" And just like that," he begins, well he snapped his fingers," My package has been delivered. Amazing delivery service we have here now, don't you agree,"

 

" What package," she asked.

 

He only smiled, as he walked passed her, and open his door," The important, fragile type,"

 

" Oh no. Please no," she thought, as she ran past him, and gasp in horror, and shock," Amira," she cried.

 

Amira was strapped down to a wheelchair, unconscious, as a couple of armed men, wheel her down the hallway, a pair a glass door closed behind them.

 

Valerie started to run towards them, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turns, and glared at the man," Let me go,"

 

" Calm yourself. You should be proud of her, Valerie. She's going to be your savior, soon," he smiled, as he started to walk away.

 

" I swear, one way or another I will save Amira, and get her away from you," she yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Thank you again


End file.
